Mr Malfoy, Meet Your Daughter's Boyfriend
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: It's winter break and Draco isn't happy to meet Alexander. Why would he? Alex is Mr. Malfoy's only daughter's boyfriend. Oh the joy. Oneshot.


My first oneshot in a while... I hope ya'll like it as much as I do!

**Made for: **The Father-Daughter Challenge by LupinTonksLove

**Quotes used: **All of them.

**Words: **1, 186

Remember to review, it boosts my confidence(:

-Brittany

.

**Mr. Malfoy, Meet Your Daughter's Boyfriend**

"Your face is growing purple. Breathe, Dad, breathe."

Draco Malfoy's head was indeed growing purple, but inside he was anything but. Inside this father's body, his blood was boiling and his brain was fabricating all the horrible things he could do at this moment in time. Although this was the case, all the usually aloof, calm Malfoy could do was whip around to face his wife and almost yell, "You knew about this?!"

Hermione Granger chuckled to herself while she continued to make the dinner for her family and they're guest who should arrive at any second, "Of course, and I approve. I think it's good for Adeline to experience having a boyfriend."

"You approve?! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Draco Malfoy said incredulously, whilst pacing around the kitchen, "For all you know he could be a pot head or an alcoholic!"

Mrs. Malfoy snorted and continued to magik a spoon to start preparing a cake, "At fifteen and going to Hogwarts. I'm sure, Draco."

"You don't know it's not true!"

Adeline frowned and stood next to her mother, "You are so stubborn, Dad. Give it a rest."

That pushed him off the edge, "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"

Both mother and daughter sighed heavily. "Apologize." Hermione commanded.

"Sorry." Adeline muttered, "But I will date who I want to date, thank you very much."

Draco glared at his _precious _daughter, "What was that, you little boy chasing machine?"

"Aw, I love you too, Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah, we both know that isn't true."

Adeline rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room, "Amen."

.

After a stern lecture from his ever adoring wife, Draco Malfoy found himself walking down the long hallways of the Manor towards his daughter's room to apologize. He was never really good with his temper…

Giving three sharp knocks on the door, he was granted entry by a loud, "If you must!" and proceeded to walk his way into Adeline's bluish grey haven.

The daughter in question, though, was comparing how she looked in different outfits in front of her wall length mirror. Her current pick was a emerald green off-one shoulder sweater with a black camisole underneath it with dark blue jeans. Her strawberry-bonde hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs hung across her stunning steal colored eyes. "How do you think I look, Dad?"

Draco sighed and sat on her twin bed that she rarely used since she only came back for holidays and summer, "Beautiful."

"I knew it! I'm way too fat!" Adeline declared as she started pushing in her stomach.

"What? That wasn't what I said at all!"

"It's what you didn't say."

"But you're so beautiful! You remind me of your, Mom you know that? An innocent naïve, but beautiful, Gryffindor being snared into the evils of the Slytherin kind, and before you know it, you're going to have to have to dress up as nun because I'm sending you to a convent."

"Ew, dad, you did _not _just say that."

"Only speaking the truth."

Adeline sighed dramatically and placed her left hand on her hip, "Dad, just because Mom dated Blaise Zambini for like ever and a day while you were madly in love with her doesn't mean that stuff like that happens to everyone."

Draco frowned like a little boy whose candy had been taken away, "I don't care. You're going to a convent next year and that's final."

"But that's not fair!"

"I don't care what's fair."

"I HATE YOU!"

"You'll thank me for this later."

Stalking towards her door, she flung it open, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Taking his sweet time, her father casually walked back out into the hallway, "I love you, you know."

"Get out of my life!" was the last thing he heard before the door was slammed into his face.

"Well," Draco said to himself while walking back to the main level to find his ever adoring wife, "That was productive."

.

On this particular evening, one could find Draco Malfoy sitting in his living room glaring at the poor Slytherin boy who had chosen this wonderful afternoon of his winter break to come visit his girlfriend and meet the parents. Unfortunately, the Slytherin boy was most definitely placed in the right house because all he offered Mr. Malfoy was a laid-back casual smirk.

After more than a few moments of awkward silence, Adeline came downstairs, "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Alexander."

Watching just to make sure neither party made a stupid mistake, Adeline over looked as the shook hands and sat back down, the glare and the smirk still ever present.

Silence overtook them again. Adeline coughed, "Well I'm going to go get drinks that Mom said were in the kitchen. I'll leave you two alone for a couple minutes to bond. Did you know you both are Slytherin? Well that's something… Um, I'm going to go now. And, Dad, please don't strangle my boyfriend."

With that said, Adeline made her exit out of the room.

The glare deepened. This would be a long night.

.

The dinner conversation was saved merely by Hermione's presence. She handled the word play and conversation starters with ease and grace, it would seem as though she had been the pureblood with the lessons in proper speech when meeting new people, not her husband.

Never the less, Draco did talk a couple times during that excruciatingly long meal, "How many girlfriends have you hand, Alexander? Did you cheat on them too?"

Both his wife and his daughter sent him warning looks, and Adeline quickly replied, "You don't have to answer that, Alex. Dad, you are so embarrassing and please stop it with the over-protectiveness. It's annoying."

"Agreed." Hermione said making sure Mr. Malfoy understood that if he kept up the behavior he would be sleeping on the very couch that Alexander had smirked his way onto his girlfriend's dad's bad side.

"Now, Alexander," Mrs. Malfoy said turning the conversation back around, "What would you like to be when you grow up?"

"I'm not sure," He responded politely. "I haven't made up my mind quite yet."

Draco snorted and muttered, "I knew by the time I was his age, the crack pot."

"I heard that, Dad." Adeline hissed back, "And ugh, you are the most close-minded person I have ever met."

"Well, you're stuck with me, so deal with it."

Once the cake had been served and devoured, Adeline walked Alexander out and Draco was left to put his head on the table and give himself a couple of deep breaths.

That was, until Adeline came rushing back to the kitchen almost exploding, "Dad, I'm in love."

"Now, Addie," Her mother lectured, "That's a wonderful way to give your father a heart attack."


End file.
